A need exists for a simplified and economical cutter attachment for electric hand drills enabling the same to be used conveniently to cut electrical conduit, copper tubing and the like, on the job site. While devices for this purpose have been proposed in the prior art, no completely satisfactory structure for this purpose has been made available. Generally speaking, the prior art devices are too complex, heavy and costly to be adopted by the trade or by home users of similar tools and therefore, in the final analysis, the prior art devices are not completely practical.
With the above in view, the objective of the invention is to provide a tubing cutter attachment for hand drills which is economical to manufacture, convenient to use, lightweight and compact, and readily installable on conventional electric hand drills without altering the structure of the latter or interfering with the normal use of the drill.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a power-operated deburring element on the cutter attachment which enables internal tube burrs formed by cutting the tube to be readily removed.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.
Some examples of the patented prior art over which the invention is an improvement are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,677,922, Kasztler; 2,973,576, Hentke; and 3,449,992, Hanaway.